


How Jared met Jensen

by Captain_GiganticScorpion



Series: Jensen and Jared- College AU [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost making out, Drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_GiganticScorpion/pseuds/Captain_GiganticScorpion
Summary: The story of how Jared first met Jensen and convinced him to move in with him.





	How Jared met Jensen

 Jared had been in college for a week and he was still prone to getting lost when he managed to get on the wrong bus. He felt awkward in the middle of nowhere, sipping the latte his brother's girlfriend, Tiana, had bought him. Jared's brother was the only person who Jared knew in the whole city as most of Jared's high school friends- not that there had been many- had gone to a more local school, whereas Jared followed the family tradition of going away for school. To celebrate this, Jared's father had managed to help put him up in a flat which he would pay for by helping in the local garage every Saturday and Monday after college. The mechanic, Steve, had been a friend of Jared's dad for almost half a century so Jared was pretty much guaranteed the job.  However, Jared's flat was quite a distance from the campus and he often wished that he had just chosen to stay in the dorms as he was struggling to work out which bus to take after college to get close to the apartment building.  For the first two ore three days, Jared's brother had accompanied him, but now he was dating Tiana and they didn't want to come with him, so Jared had to fend for himself. 

 Jared wandered down the street alone, sipping his coffee, attempting to find a sign that indicated to where he was. He turned left towards the park, wondering if he would find it easier to navigate the subway. In an alleyway between the park and the subway, however, Jared was distracted by the sight of a man not much older than himself bleeding. His face was a mess, but underneath the blood Jared supposed he must been attractive. His hair was dirty and his eyes were shut. The man had curled himself into a ball and was clutching onto his rucksack as if it was his life support. "Um... hello," Jared murmured, kneeling beside him so he could inspect the man's face further. He had adorable freckles on both cheeks and a crease prominent on his forehead. The man did not say anything. "Um... I'm Jared," Jared said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" The man shook his head certainly. "Do you know who hurt you?" Jared asked. The man nodded and opened his eyes, staring up at him. As he did, Jared felt his knees go weak as he stared into the green orbs and a smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry about it," the man muttered.

"Do- do you want a- um... help?" Jared asked.

"I'm fine," the man said.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked. "I'd be happy to help."

"Are you extremely lonely or something, Jared?" the man chuckled.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point," shrugged Jared. 

"Why not," muttered the man. "But, I might need help getting up." Jared nodded and lunged to his feet, before extending his arm to the other man, who took it. He wobbled as he first stood up and Jared gripped his shoulder to steady him. "I'm Jensen," the man said. 

"Nice to meet you, Jensen," Jared said, still smiling. 

"So, where are we headed?" Jensen asked, wiping blood from his face.

"Uh, my place," Jared replied.

"I guessed that," chuckled Jensen. "But, where do you live?"

"I honestly don't know," Jared muttered.

"You don't know where you live?" inquired Jensen.

"Not from here, anyway," Jared replied. "I recently moved for college and , you know, I'm no navigator." 

"Are you a train or bus person, Jared?" Jensen asked.

"Bus, only I'm not too good at working them out," Jared said softly. Jensen nodded.

"This way," he said, gesturing for Jared to retreat out of the alleyway the way that he had entered it.

  Jensen managed to direct them to the bus and assisted Jared in working out which route to take. They sat at the front and Jared bowed his head, aware that they were getting strange looks from the other passengers. "I'd understand if you didn't want to sit with me," Jensen muttered, leading them to the second bus they had to take. "I get that a lot." Jared shook his head certainly.

"No," he said. "No, I want to sit with you." Jensen laughed and followed Jared onto the bus.

  Jared shakily unlocked the door to his flat and switched on the light. It was now raining outside and he could hear it hitting his windows. Jensen studied the living room as Jared progressed to the kitchen and returned with two water bottles. "Here," he said, thrusting one at Jensen, who took it eagerly. "I suppose I should have offered you my coffee." Jensen shook his head.

"Definitely not," he said. "I'd never take it. Thanks, though." Jared nodded.

"Do you want to take a bath or something?" he asked. "The bathroom is down the hall." Jensen nodded and followed Jared out of the living room and to the wooden corridor. There were three doors to their left and one further down on the side that they were on. "There's three towels in there," Jared told him. "So just take your pick, they're all clean."

"Thanks," Jensen muttered. Jared smiled at him and scurried to his room. Seconds later, he heard the water running. Jared searched through his wardrobe for his most comfortable shirt and shorts, before knocking on the bathroom door. It slowly creaked open as he strolled in. He froze. "What are you doing?" Jensen asked, not angrily, but confused.

"I-I brought you some clean clothes," Jared replied, unable to take his eyes off the scars covering Jensen's abs. There were three, all straight and pointed, as if someone had taken time for accuracy. 

"Couldn't that have waited?" laughed Jensen. "But, thanks."

"I thought you would have used the curtain," murmured Jared. 

"It kept sticking to my leg," mumbled Jensen. 

 "I-I'll go now," Jared said. Jensen nodded. 

  Jared was warming up leftover pot pie in the microwave when Jensen strode into the kitchen. He was clutching his dirtied, bloody clothes and his rucksack was on his back, over the shirt that hung loosely on him. Jared thought he looked quite adorable, but he didn't say anything. "I-I can wash those," he muttered. Jensen smiled, but shook his head.

"To be honest, I think I might as well throw them out," Jensen said. "I wasn't particularly attached and I suppose they're just connected to bad memories now." 

"Oh," Jared said, unsure what else to say.

"Not that you're a bad memory," Jensen said quickly. "You're a good memory. What happened before you is the problem." 

"Oh," Jared repeated. "D-do you want me to buy you some clothes that- that fit. No offence, but I was kind of attached to that shirt."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Jensen said quickly. "I can buy my own clothes and I'll get this back to you, unless you want it now."

"No," Jared said quickly.

"Why did you give it to me if you like it so much?" Jensen inquired.

"I find it to be comfortable so I thought you'd like it," Jared muttered, bowing his head and flushing. Jensen smiled at him. 

"That's really nice, thanks," Jensen said, smiling. "I promise you'll get it back." 

"Thanks," Jared murmured. He took the plate out of the microwave and placed it on the counter. "Do you want some?" he asked. Jensen nodded eagerly. 

  Jared had very few plates in his house, so he had to speedily wash one before taking the food into the living room, where Jensen was waiting. "Thank you so much," Jensen said, accepting the plate and the fork Jared offered him.  Jared nodded and sat on the sofa beside him.  Jensen immediately began to eat while Jared, who also had little cutlery, ate with a plastic fork. Jensen didn't notice this until he had finished his own half. "That was really good," he said glancing at Jared. "Wait, why are you using that?"

"Oh, most of my cutlery is waiting to be washed so I just used this," shrugged Jared. "Oh, I'll tell my mother you liked her cooking." Jensen sniggered.

"Uh, so, do you want me to go?" he asked feebly. 

"No, you can stay," Jared replied. "Do you mind if I ask how you plan on buying new clothes? It's just, I can get you some if you want."

"I've got an interview for a job next week," Jensen shrugged. 

"Are you from around here?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Jensen replied. "I used to live with my parents."

"Where do you live now?" Jared asked.

"That alleyway you found me in," shrugged Jensen.

"Pardon my asking, but what happened anyway?"  Jared pondered. 

"D-Don't worry," Jensen muttered.

"Sorry," Jared said quickly. "The spare room is next to mine. I'll show you now." Jensen nodded. 

  Jared took their plates to the sink as Jensen flopped onto the bed in the room Jared showed him to. Jared flicked on the kettle and waited for the water to boil. The rain was louder outside now and he thought that a storm might be starting. "Hey, Jared," Jensen called, striding into the living room. Jared nodded at him. "Night," Jensen said, smiling. 

* * *

 Jensen followed Jared back to his flat every day after college that week. Jared convinced himself that he shouldn't get used to it as Jensen would be leaving after his job interview, but he couldn't help grow attached to the man's adorable laugh and smile. Jensen was entirely gracious for everything Jared gave him. Whether it was just a t-shirt or plate of curry that his mother had brought over, Jensen acted as if Jared had given him the moon. 

* * *

Three days after the interview, Jensen got an email telling him that he had the job. They opened some of the beer that Jared's brother had given them and sat on Jared's sofa to celebrate. Jensen seemed content as he now had a way of making his own  money, but Jared struggled to feel happy for him as he had secretly been hoping that Jensen wouldn't get hired and he would stay. "I can stop using your clothes soon," Jensen chuckled. "I'll have my own." Jared nodded shortly. Jensen smiled at him. Jared looked into those deep, green eyes and how he scrunched his nose up and leant in. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he felt Jensen's hand on his chest pushing him away.

"Sorry," Jared blurted out. "I-I-I" Jensen shook his head and placed his bottle onto the coffee table.

"Don't be sorry, Jay," Jensen whispered. "It's fine, seriously, but-but I can't kiss you." Jared nodded and stood up, intending on going to his room in shame, but Jensen grabbed his wrist. "Stay," he whispered. Jared nodded. 

* * *

 Jensen finished an hour before Jared on Saturdays, so Jared would come back to find him sprawled out on the sofa, moaning about customers. However, about a month after he got the job he returned home to find that Jensen wasn't there. "Hey, Jay?" Jared questioned, knocking the door to his room. When there was no reply he opened it, but Jensen wasn't there. Jared strode into his room to find a pile of clothes on his bed. Jared studied them and realised that they were the clothes that he had leant Jensen, all apart from the skinny, black jeans that weren't too skinny on Jensen's thin legs and a grey t-shirt. Jared bowed his head. Jensen had washed the clothes, purging them of his musk, and Jared just placed them in the closet. He supposed he knew Jensen wouldn't stay forever, he didn't want to stay in that flat forever, but he would've hoped that Jensen wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye.

  Jared was half-way through his third beer when the door opened. "You should lock that," called Jensen, entering the living room. He frowned when he saw Jared glugging down the beer. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jared shrugged. Jensen dropped the paper bag he was holding on the floor and took the bottle from Jared's hands. "What's wrong?" he asked. As Jared studied him, he smiled.

"I-I thought I scared you away," Jared whispered. "I-I thought you didn't want to be here anymore." Jensen frowned.

"What made you think that?" he asked. 

"You weren't here," Jared cried. "You left no note. I thought you'd left."

"To go where?" chuckled Jensen. "I have literally nowhere to go but here, thanks to you. Speaking of which, I got you a present." Jared frowned. Jensen rustled through the paper bag and pulled out a smiling toy panda. "I-I knew that I can't exactly afford to give you two months rent, but I-I wanted to give you something for putting up with me," Jensen chuckled. Jared took the panda and patted his head.

"You're not leaving?" he asked. 

"Not unless you make me," replied Jensen.

"No, no, no," Jared said quickly. "I don't want to live alone."

"Same here," smirked Jensen. Jared smiled. "How did you suppose that you'd scare me away, anyway?" Jensen asked.

"R-Remember the other day when I-I tried to kiss you," Jared whispered. Jensen let out a hearty laugh and slung his arm over Jared's shoulders.

"Dude, that was like a month ago," he chuckled. "Besides, that's not bad enough to want to avoid you forever. It was kinda cute, Jay, I-I just can't alright, you're my only friend right now." Jared nodded silently. 

"I-I just thought you know, you're straight and I-" he stopped when Jensen burst out laughing again.

"I'm not straight, buddy," Jensen laughed. 

"I didn't know that," whispered Jared.

"Actually- actually you know that day I was covered in my own blood?" Jensen began seriously. "That was because my Dad didn't like me being Bi."

"Sorry," Jared said quickly. "I see why you didn't want to tell me."

"It's cool," shrugged Jensen. "So, we good? I can stay?"

"Yeah," Jared replied. "For as long as you like."

"You're sweet," chuckled Jensen.


End file.
